THE TRUTH IS?
by sizunT hanabi
Summary: saat apa yang kita harapkan tidak pernah sesua dengan apa kenyataan yang kita hadapi,saat semua yang terlihat tidak sesuai fakta,saat sebuah penyesalan yang datang terakhir dan tidak bisa kau ulang,saat itulah sebuah kesimpulan kecil kau dapatkan.


YUNJAE FANFICTION/THE TRUTH IS?/PG-NC/ONESHOOT

Pair: yunjae and OC

Cast: yunjae and other

Genre: hurt,comfort,angst,romance

Rate: PG-NC

Warning: boyXboy,typo(s),pendek.

Author: Sim Sim Cassiopeia

#HOME

"yunho-ah kau baru pulang?" terdengar suara merdu dari seorang namja manis yang bernama kim jaejoong ahh bukan kim jaejoong tapi Jung jaejoong, saat pintu depan sebuah kediaman mewah terbuka.

"hm" jawaban dingin dan acuh terdengar dari seorang namja tampan yang dipanggil oleh namja manis sebagai Yunho dia adalah suami dari namja manis tadi Jung Yunho.

"kau mau makan dulu atau mandi dulu yunho-ah?" pertanyaan embut keluar lagi dari mulut namja manis itu.

Tidak ada jawaban yang terdengar dari mulut namja tampan yang berstatus suaminya kita luruskan sembentar kenapa sepasang suami 'istri' bersifat sangat dingin bahkan kaku seperti itu?

Padahal sebelumnya atau kita sebut saja waktu mereka masih pacaran mereka adlah pasangan yang sangat romantic dan sangat cocok,apa kalian tidak percaya?kalo kalian tdak percaya kalian keterlaluan,tsk tsk tsk.

Kehidupan keluarga Jung ini sekarang tidak lebih seperti neraka untuk sang 'ibu' rumah tangga,bagaimana tidak?sang suami selalupulang malam,tidak pernah member perhatian kepadanya,selalu mengacuhkannya bahkan berani sekali Yunho berselingkuh secara terang-terangan dihadapn Jaejoong,seperti kejadian seminggu yang lalu saat Yunho habis pulang dari kantor dia dengan berani membawa seorang wanita yang diketahui seorang sekertaris pribadinya Han tidak memikirkan perasaan sang 'istri' dia melakukan hubungan yang kita semua tau seharusnya itu dilakukan dengan kekasih dan pasangan dengan teganya dia melakukan itu dengan orang lain,dirumah nya dengan keadaan sang istri yang sedang meradang menanggung sakit hati yang seakan siap membunuhnya saat itu juga.

Hanya dengan membayangkan saja kita pasti akan merasa sakit.

Tapi kenapa jaejoong tetap bertahan disisi sang suami yang jelas-jelas bias kita sebut seorang yang brengsek dan bajingan itu?

Cinta.

Ya ,Ini dalah jawaban yang paling naïf dan menggelikan,kalian juga berpikir begitu kan?

Tentu saja karena aku juga berfikir seperti bagaiman lagi jawaban apa lagi yang harus digunakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan kenapa aejoong bertahan dengan kehidupan seperti itu?

Cinta adalah hal indah yang dapat membuat kehidupan seseorang yang sedang mengalaminya merasa dunia lebih indah dan berwarna,tapi cinta jugalah hal yang paling bebrbahaya yang ada dimuka bumi ini.

Dengan cinta bahkan kita dapat berubah menjadi seorang pembunuh,kita bias berubah menjadi seorang unuk kasus jaejoong ini dia telah berubah menjadi seorang selfinjuri karena cinta,seorang yang suka menyakiti diri sendiri dengan kasus lain yaitu membiarkan hati dan fisiknya terus-terusan disakiti oleh snag patner hidupnya.

#JAEJOONG POV

"apa kau lelah Yunho-ah?" tanyaku dengan pelan sambil ikut membaringkan diriku diatas ranjang kami.

"apa kau bodoh,huh?tentu saja aku lelah,aku bekerja dari pagi" jawaban yang benar-benar menyakitkan hatiku terlontar dari mulut kekasih jiwaku ini.

"apa kau memerlukan sesuatu?"tanyaku mencoba menghiraukan sakit hatiku akibat kata-katanya tadi.

"ya! Dan yang aku butuhkan kau pergi dari sini! Aku bosan melihatmu terus" jawaban kasar dan pedas keluar lagi dari mulutnya,ya Tunhan beri aku kekuatan.

"mian yunho-ah" jawabku lirih sambil turun dari ranjang menuju kamar tamu yang disediakan disamping kamar kami.

Aku hanya dapat merenungi nasib yang telah menimpaku sekarang,kenapa Yunho-ku yang baik daan hangat dapat berubah sebegitu kejam padaku?bahkan dia tidak tau kalo sekarang aku sedang sakit mungkin tidak akan lama lagi tapi disaat akhir-akhir hidupk seperti ini kenapa orang yang aku harapkan menjadi pemberi semangat dan dorongan untukku supaya bertahan hidup malah membuatku semakin idak ingin hidup lebih lama lagi?

Sekarang aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain dirinya,keluargaku telah mencoret nama ku dari daftar keluarga karena aku menikah dengannya dan lari dari acara pertunanganku dengan gadis pilihan orang apa yang aku dapat? Hanya sakit hati dan sakit raga yang selalu diberikannya.

Apa sebenarnya yang membuatnya berubah drastius seperti sekrang? Apa benar kata-katanya yang mengatakan bahwa dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi dan ingin menceraikankku itu benar?

Apa benar dia ingin menikah dengan sekertaris pribadinya itu?

Apa kekuranganku yunho-ah?

Semua yang aku miliki telah aku serahkan padamu,ragaku dan jiwaku semua milikmu yunho-ah.

Tanpa terasa air mata ini mengalir lagi,enta sakit yang mana yang aku rasakan,sakit dari kangker yang menggerogoti otaku atau sakit hati yang diberikan belahan jiwaku selama ini?

Ya Tuhan,ku mohon sebelum kau memanggilku ke surga dia mau memelukku penuh cinta dan kasih sayang seperti apa yang dia berikan saat kami pacaran

Aku tertidur menunggu mimpi buruk ini supaya cepat berlalu.

#END JAEJOONG POV

"Jae! kemana jas ku yang abu-abu?"

"ini,em yunho-ah aku akan pergi beberapa hari,kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu kau bias menelfonku,ne?"

"kuharap kau tak penah kembali jae"

BLAM

Sederet kata yang sangat membuat jaejoong teruka keluar begitu saja dari mulut yunho

"oh,mungkin prmintaanmu akan terkabul yunho-ah"jawan lirih diberikan jaejoong.

"kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"a-ani"

#YUNHO POV

Sudah tiga hari dia belum pulang-pulang juga,yah mau bagaimanapun aku tetap sedikit khawatir mau bagaimanapun dia telah menjadi patner hidpku 5 tahun lamanyadan menjadi kekasih ku selama 10 tahun sejak lulus dari SMA.

DRTT DRTT

Ku lihat HP ku bergetar ,ada sebuah panggilan dari nomor yang aku ketahui itu adalah nomor sebuah rumah sakit terkenal di apa sebenarnya?

"yeobseo?" tanyaku

"…"

"ne,Jung Yunho disini"

"…"

"ya,dia 'istri' saya,ada apa?"

"…"

"MWO?,benarkah? Dimana dia sekarang? Baiklah saya akan dating"

"…"

"ne,ne,annyeong"

KLIK

Dengan panic aku berlari menuju mobilku yang aku parker digarasi,aku sangat terkejut mendengar jaejoong kritis dirumah sakit setelah menjalani operasi ,memangnya dia sakit apa?

Aku shock melihat jaejoong terbaring dengan kepala terperban secara telah member penjelasan ttentang sakit dan oprasi yang djalaninya,dan itu membuat aku shock 2X lipat.

Wajah malaikatnya tetap sama seperti dulu saat pertaama kali kami kenal,kenapa aku bisa jahat padanya selama ini?dia adalah seorang tipe idaman semua orang,dia sempurna,mungkin benr kata orang "saat sesuatu itu dekat dan selalu ada disampingmu lkau tak akan menyadari seberapa penting diatapi saat sesuatu itu menjauh dan tiba-tiba hilang kau baru akan merasakan seberapa pentingnya itu"

Kupeluk dengan erat sambil menggumamkan mnamnya berulang kali,aku kaget saat melihat garis lurus yang tertera di monitor ,NO! ini hanya mimpi!

"JAEJOONG-AH! WAKE UP!"aku menjerit merasakan kekhawatiran dihatiku.

Ada setitik air mata di sudut mata malaikat ku dan senyum yang mengembang dibibir merahnya.

Jaejoong-ah mianhae..

#END YUNHO POV

"MWO? Apaapaan ini?" jerit jaejoong sambil membanting Hp nya.

"yah jae~ ada apa saying?" yunho membuka matanya saat mendengar kekasihnya menjerit dengan suara keras di sebelahnya.

"aku baru saja membaca FanFic yang sangat menyebalkan yunho-ah"lapor jaejoong seorang lead singer sebuah BoyBand yang kita semua pati tau apa nama BoyBand itu.

"aish,jae sudah aku katakana berapa kali? Jangan baca Fanfic yang bergenre angst lagi nanti ujungujungnya kau akan menangis dan ngambek lagi sayang" jawab Jung Yunho sang leader sekaligus kekasih jaejoong.

"kau tidak akan seperti apa yang fans buat ini kan yunho-ah?"

"ani,sayang aku terlalu mencintaii dan menggilaimu"

"gunakan kata-kata yang lebih manis yun"

"ahahah ok baby,sekarang ayo tidur lagi ne?atau kau mau melewati mala mini dengan kegiatan rutin kita,hm?"yunho menarik enyum nakal dibibirnya.

"aish aku lelah yun!ayo tidur!"

"ahahaha"

Dan kita tau bahwa kisah diatas hanya fanfiction karena kenyataannya adalah YunJae tidak akan saling menyakiti dan akan selalu bersama selamanya .

END

#ditimpukinSampahReader

G tahan buat nuliosnyahh :D

Okehhhhhhhhhhh mind to RnR?

See You ^^d

YUNJAE IS REAL

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH


End file.
